Accident
by YumeHilson
Summary: Et si House se faisait tirer dessus dans d'étranges circonstances. Et si en plus il perdait la mémoire ? Fic posté ici pour les derniers fan de Dr House. Huddy of course
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

8h, Hospital Princeton Plainsboro

House poussa la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital, comme à son habitude, du bout de sa canne. Il traversa le hall encore quasi vide et se dirigea vers Brenda. Arrivé au comptoir, certes avec une certaine difficulté, il se saisit d'un stylo et signa le registre de présence sous une multitude de regards ébahit. Car, comme vous le savez certainement, il n'est JAMAIS à l'heure ! Tout le personnel savaient ceci. House continua sa route avec, toujours, les grands yeux ronds de Brenda fixés sur lui. Ah, cet homme pensa elle en soupirant. House passa devant le bureau de sa boss préférée en y jetant un coup d'oeil. Elle était assise, là, sur sa chaise, remplissant des papiers de si bon matin. Quelque fois il se demandait comment cette femme faisait pour assumer toutes ces responsabilités. Tout en réfléchissant à cette dernière question il se surprit à se demander si, il ne devrait pas continué son chemin, de peur de la déranger. Il chassa cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et entra dans le bureau de la doyenne.

Elle était plongée dans ses papiers administratifs et n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle sursauta quand il dit « Arrivée 8h tapante ».

- **House !** cria t-elle. **Vous m'avez fait peur ! Apprendrez-vous un jour à toquer ?**

- **Ça m'étonnerait bien mais bon vous pouvez toujours rêver** **!** dit t-il en s'affalant sur le canapé.

- **Que voulez-vous ?** continua t-elle en le montrant de stylo, suspicieuse.

- **Et oh tout doux** dit-il en levant le mains au dessus de sa tête en signe de paix. Si vous ne voulez pas de moi ici je peux très bien repartir. J'ai une nuit à finir !

 **-Si vous préparez quoi que ce soit…** se méfia t-elle

 **-… vous vous en rendrez compte bien assez vite** finit t-il. **Sur ce, je m'en vais en C.O.N.S.U.L.T.A.T.I.O.N.**

 **-Oui oui allez en consultation** lâcha t-elle, déjà concentrée sur ses dossiers.

House se leva attrapa sa canne poser, plus tôt à côté, et clopida jusqu'à la porte.

 **-J'aime bien votre haut** lança t-il de dos

 **-Euh merci** répondit t-elle. **Attendez quoi ?!**

Trop tard. House avait déjà passé la porte. Cuddy n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Il venait de lui faire un compliment ! Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait il n'avait fait, durant cette conversation, aucune remarque sur son physique et…oui, sur le coup, elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention mais il était arrivé à 8h ! Elle avait immédiatement pensé qu'il préparait un des mauvais coups dont il avait le secret mais… Tout ceci l'intriguait au plus au point. Elle devait mener l'enquête tout en étant sur ses gardes. Épuisée par toutes ces questions elle replongea dans ses dossiers.

Il était 10h, Cuddy quitta son bureau pour se rendre à une petite réunion quand elle croisa Wilson qui s'agiter dans tout les sens. Cuddy s'approcha de lui et entama une conversation intriguée par tant de va et viens.

 **-Que ce passe t-il ?** Demanda t-elle a l'intéressé

Wilson s'arretta brusquement de bougé et se retourna vers Cuddy

 **-Ça fait des heures que je cherche House partout. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu** **?** Demanda t-il

 **-Non, pas depuis ce matin. Mais pourquoi le cherchez vous ?** Demanda t-elle, intriguée.

 **\- Vous n'allez pas me dire que ça ne vous choque pas que House arrive à 8h ? Ce n'est pas normal et je suis peut être parano mais nous parlons de House ! Je suis sûr qu'il prépare un mauvais coup.** Répondit t-il.

 **-Vous dites que vous l'avez cherché partout ?**

 **\- Oui absolument partout !** dit il

Soudain, un éclair de génie toucha Cuddy.

 **\- Mais, oui les consultations !** s'écria elle un peu trop fort

 **\- Les consultations ?** S'étonna Wilson

 **-Ce matin quand House est passé dans mon bureau, il a dit qu'il allait en consultation ! Sur le moment je n'y ai pas fait attention, je pensais que c'était un blague.**

Tout deux tournaient la tête en direction de la salle numéro 1. Un attroupement d'employer s'y était formés. Cuddy et Wilson s'approchèrent faisant signe au personne de se pousser. Arrivés au niveau de la porte, ils restèrent scotchés à la scène qui ce présentait sous leurs yeux…


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut. Deuxième chapitre de la journée. J'aime bien dire ce genre de chose car je sais que ça place ce chapitre dans un moment précis et que dans deux mois ça ne voudra plus rien dire... Bref je m'égare. J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu et que celui ci vous plaira autant (sauf si vous avez détesté le premier) et si c'est le cas n'hésitait pas à laisser une review ça m'aiderait beaucoup ! Sur ce bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 2 :

Cuddy fut bousculée par un homme pourtant elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la salle, elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux du corps inerte de House, de ce bain de sang. Les personnes, présente, semblaient, les unes après les autres, se souvenir qu'ils étaient médecins. Tout tournait dans la tête de Cuddy. Elle n'entendait ou ne comprenait qu'un énorme brouaba.

Une personne cria :

 **-UN BRANCARD, VITE !**

Puis tout se troubla et devint noir.

Cuddy se réveilla en un sursaut et en sueur. Elle ne reconnut pas le plafond blanc. Elle essaya de se redresser mais n'y arriva pas. Elle avait un énorme mal de crâne. Le dossier de son lit se redressa soudain. Le visage bienveillant de Wilson apparut, souriant. Elle tenta de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

 **-N'essayait pas de trop bouger.** Dit Wilson

 **-Que m'est-il arrivée ?** Articula Cuddy tans bien que mal

 **-Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?** S'étonna-t-il. Vous avez fait un malaise.

 **-Je…**

Des milliers d'images défilaient dans la tête de Cuddy. Les dossiers, l'hôpital, Wilson, la salle numéro 1 et…

 **-House !**

Elle avait crié ce dernier mot sans même s'en rendre compte.

Tout lui était revenu d'un seul coup. Elle commença à trembler.

Elle regarda le visage de Wilson, un air de tristesse dans les yeux.

Son sourire avait disparu, mais il s'efforça de continuer :

 **-Cuddy, calmez-vous.** S'étrangla-t-il. **Votre cœur bat trop vite !**

- **House…** souffla-t-elle. **Wilson, House…**

Elle bredouillait.

 **-Calmez-vous, il est vivant ! Il s'est fait tirer dessus et il est toujours dans le coma.**

Le rythme cardiaque de la doyenne se calma d'un seul coup ce qui intrigua Wilson mais n'était pas sa priorité.

 **-Comment est-ce possible ? Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais ?**

Cette idée fit frisonner Cuddy. Ces yeux commençaient déjà à se refermer. Elle entendit Wilson dire :

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'occupe de lui. Reposez-vous maintenant…**

Elle n'écouta pas la fin de sa phrase, trop fatigué, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil hanter par l'image du corps de House…

* * *

 **-Hummmmm**

Cuddy ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de dormir depuis des jours. En fait oui, elle dormait depuis des jours. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Tous ce qu'elle faisait, c'était manger, dormir, manger, dormir… Elle ne restait pas plus de 9h d'affilée éveillée. Malgré cela elle demandait à Wilson tous les jours, si House s'était réveillé et tous les jours, il la regardait avec des yeux chargés de tristesse et lui disait que non, il ne s'était pas réveillé. Elle admirait, en quelque sorte, Wilson. Maintes fois House lui avait donné une raison de le haïr, mais, non, Wilson était resté. Elle n'était pas si différente que lui finalement. Combien de fois House l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds ? Combien de fois avait-elle eut l'occasion de le virer ? Il fallait ce l'avoué, autant que Wilson, Cuddy tenait à House. Peut-être même plus que ça…

La porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit sur Wilson, la tirant de ses pensées. Il tenait un plateau sur lequel trônaient, des épinards, une pomme et un poisson qui ressemblait plus a du caoutchouc qu'à n'importe quelle autre aliment. Non, elle n'avait définitivement pas faim. Il traversa la chambre et tendit le plateau à Cuddy. Elle le saisit et le posa sur sa tablette.

 **-Cuddy, House s'est réveillé.**

Elle fayit recracher la nourriture qu'elle avait portée à sa bouche.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. La seule chose que pu faire s'est sourire. Un radieux sourire. Le genre de sourire qui veut tous dire. Ce sourire, Wilson ne l'avait pas vu sur le visage de la doyenne depuis des jours ce qui le fit sourire à son tour.

 **-Est-ce que je pourrai le voir ?** demanda-t-elle

 **-Je ne sais pas trop…Ses médecins doivent d'abord déterminer si il y aura des séquelles. Je préférerai que vous vous reposiez un peu avant de signer les papiers pour votre sortie. Je ne suis pas non plus allez lui rendre visite. Je voulais d'abord vous l'annoncer.** Déclara-t-il

-Oh, je comprends. Elle paraissait déçue.

 **-Je vais vous laissez il faut que j'aille travailler. Depuis que vous êtes ici et que j'ai dû prendre temporairement votre poste je suis débordé. Bon appétit** conclut-il avant de quitter la chambre d'hôpital.

Cuddy se retrouva seule. Elle réalisa soudainement une chose qu'y lui fit mal au cœur plus qu'elle ne l'aurai voulu. Est s'il n'était plus le même ? Qu'il avait des séquelles irréversibles ? Le House qu'elle connaissait était unique et bien qu'il la taquine souvent, elle aimait ça. Elle aimait ce petit jeu entre eux. Qu'il puisse disparaître …

Plongeait dans son intense réflexion Cuddy finit de manger et se plongea dans la lecture de son livre du moment.

 **TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour bonjour ! Comment ça va ? Aujourd'hui chapitre un peu plus long que les deux premiers désespoir de mes yeux qui n'en peuvent plus de corriger chaque petites fautes d'orthographe qu'ils voient ! Ah et sinon ne vous gênez pas du tout pour appuyer sur ce magnifique bouton qu'est le bouton "review". Toutes les critiques sont acceptées si constructives sont-elles. En plus ça me permettrais de voir que vous êtes là et que je n'écris pas pour rien ! Sur ce bonne lecture !_

* * *

Wilson sortit d'un pas rapide de la salle de réunion. Il devait juste donner quelque dossier et il pourrait aller voir House. Il était aussi excité qu'un enfant à l'idée de pouvoir revoir son ami. Il prit un couloir puis entra dans l'ascenseur.

Arriver a la chambre d'House il trouva ses médecins devant en train de discuter. Quand ils l'aperçurent, ils s'arrêtèrent et se dirigèrent vers lui.

 **-Il y a un problème ?** Demanda-t-il

 **-Hum, en quelque sorte. Il vaut mieux que vous voyez ça par vous-même.**

À présent un peu inquiet, Wilson entra dans la chambre. House était assis sur son lit, sous sa couette. Il regardait de ses yeux bleus par la fenêtre, sûrement perdu dans ses pensées. Wilson s'approcha de lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, trop occupée à réfléchir. L'oncologue lança un :

 **-Alors, comment tu te sens ?**

House se tourna brusquement vers son interlocuteur et le regarda avec surprise puis plus profondément, comme s'il le dévisageait, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. House ouvrit la bouche et sortit des mots qui glacèrent le sang de son ami.

 **-Qui êtes vous ?**

Wilson ne savait pas quoi dire. Mille pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. House ne savait pas qui il était ? Il avait oublié ? S'il ne se souvenait plus de son meilleur ami qu'avait-il pu oublier d'autre ? Et Cuddy ? L'avait-il oublié aussi ? Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire devant le regard d'House Wilson prit la parole afin de combler ce silence qui devenait pesant :

 **– Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ?** Demanda-t-il sans grand espoir

House hocha la tête en réponse. _Non,_ _évidemment_ _, avec House se serait trop facile_ pensa Wilson. Il souffla et repris.

 **– Je suis Wilson, ton meilleur ami.**

 **– Et moi, je suis ?** Demanda-t-il sur un ton cynique

 _Bon, au moins son caractère n'a pas trop changer…_ pensa Wilson

- **Docteur Gregory House, meilleur diagnosticien du pays. Tu es de loin la personne la plus brillante que je connaisse mais aussi le plus grand des connards.** Finit-il.

 **-Je ne me souviens de rien. Rien du tout.** Dit House d'un ton sans vie.

Ne sachant rien ajouter, Wilson quitta la pièce encore bouleversé par cette révélation. Il devait en parlait à Cuddy, MAINTENANT. Bizarrement il était persuadé qu'il devait l'en informer bien qu'au finale elle ne soit que la boss de House. Tous les deux, ils entretenaient une relation qui sortait de l'ordinaire tel que même un étranger aurait pu remarquer qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais, au plus grand désespoir de Wilson, aucun des deux ne l'auraient avoué. Ils étaient trop têtus pour le faire. Il continua sa route tous en réfléchissant.

* * *

 **-Vous croyez qu'il va bien ?** Demanda Thirteen au reste de l'équipe ?

 **– Il s'est fait tirer dessus, je doute qu'il aille très bien.** Ironisa Taub

Thirteen lui tira un regard noir. Bien que House soit un véritable connard parois, au fond elle l'appréciait. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait eu le courage de faire le test pour découvrir qu'elle était atteinte d'Huntington.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Kutner essoufflé après une évidente course.

 **-House,** haleta-t-il, **il a perdu la mémoire.**

 **-Tu es sur ?** lâcha Foreman

 **– Je ne balancerais pas ça si je n'en étais pas sur** lâcha Kutner.

 **– Cuddy est au courant ?** Demanda instinctivement Thirteen.

 **– Pourquoi le serait-elle plus que Wilson ou que sa famille ?** S'étonna Taub

-Euh eh bien bredouilla Thirteen surprise elle-même. J'ai toujours trouvée que House et Cuddy était très proche. Ça me paraît normal qu'elle soit mise au courant…

 **– Dans tous les cas je crois que le plus important vous est passé au-dessus du nez !** Déclara Foreman

 **-Ah bon quoi donc ?**

 **-Et si House changeait, il ne se souvient plus de Stacy, de sa jambe et de tout ce qui lui a pourri la vie. Et s'il ne redevenait pas le connard qu'on connaît ou même le génie qu'on connaît ?**

Le silence s'installa. Au fond toute l'équipe redoutait cela. House ne serait plus House sans son génie…

* * *

Cuddy entendit toquer. Wilson. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Elle venait juste de signer les papiers de sortie.

 **-Cuddy…** entama-t-il. **Je dois vous avouez quelque chose…**

 **– ?**

 **– C'est à propos de House…** continua-t-il

La panique lui vint soudain. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Était-il… mort ? Cette pensée lui glaça le sang. Et le pire aller arriver. Son cœur rata un battement quand Wilson lu annonça :

 **-Cuddy… House a perdu la mémoire…**

* * *

Cuddy était en train de se préparer pour sortir. Elle pouvait enfin sortir après 3 jours de surveillances. Elle soupçonnait fortement Wilson d'avoir demandé à ses médecins de la garder aussi longtemps pour un « simple malaise ». Elle soupira. Certes son ami avait de bonne intention mais pendant ces trois jours elle mourrait d'envie d'aller voir House. Elle ce l'était déjà avouer. Il lui manquait beaucoup… Cuddy fit coulisser la porte de verre et se retrouva dans le couloir. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur sous le regard de ses employers. Elle avait demandé qu'on ferme ses stores pour ne pas avoir à faire face au regard du personnel car voir la directrice de cet hôpital dans cet état en avait surpris plus d'un. Arriver dans le hall, Cuddy décida de passer dans son bureau, histoire de retrouver quelque affaire abandonner là bas avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle poussa donc la porte de son antre et y découvrit Wilson. Au début elle parut surprise mais après réflexion elle en conclut que c'était logique qu'il soit ici. Après tout il avait du la remplacer ces derniers jours et tous les dossiers étaient ici.

La voix de l'oncologue la sortie de ses pensées.

 **-Alors vous êtes totalement sur pied ?**

 **-Oui, oui. Ça va mieux…** dit la doyenne. **Un peu de repos m'a fait beaucoup plus de bien que je pensais. Je travaille vraiment trop…**

 **-Je suis d'accord !** Acquiesça Wilson en baillant. **Votre travail est beaucoup trop dur pour moi !**

 **– Ne vous inquiétait pas, je reprendrais bientôt mon poste.** Le rassura-t-elle. J **e comptais passer un eu de temps avec ma fille ce week-end et revenir lundi. Pensait vous pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la ?**

 **-Ça devrait aller.** Répondit Wilson d'un ton peu convaincu.

 **– Bon, je passais récupérer quelque affaire.**

 **-Allez-y.**

Cuddy récupéra son manteau et quelque babiole et quitta son bureau puis l'hôpital. Elle monta à bord de sa voiture, restait au même endroit depuis trois jours, mis le contact et quitta le parking de l'hôpital. En sortant, elle aperçut la moto de House. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle qu'il ne l'est pas oublié et surtout, prier pour qu'il se rappelle qui il était.

Wilson était plongé dans ses dossiers. Il s'occupait d'un demande ridicule de distributeurs de sandwich. Il commençait à douter sérieusement que cette demande ne soit pas de House… Un petit ricanement sortit de sa bouche. Il décida qu'avec tout ce travail il avait le doit d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Il quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers la chambre de House. Il entra. House était en train de manger. Il le regarda et lança un :

 **-Slut.**

 **-Slut…**

Wilson s'approcha d'un fauteuil et s'assit.

 **– J'ai une question.** Dit House.

 **– Hum ?**

 **– D'après ce que j'ai vu ou entendu je ne suis pas le genre de personne a se faire des amis**

Intriguait, Wilson demanda :

 **-Ah oui, et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça.**

 **-Déjà, personne à part toi n'est venu me voir répondit House, un morceau de poisson dans la bouche. Après j'ai vu au moins 10 personnes passait en me regardant d'un air qui ne pouvait dire que « bien fait » et ensuite tu l'as dis toi-même.**

Silence…

 **– Comme d'habitude tu as raison.** Répondit Wilson. **Dans un sens c'est rassurant.**

 **– Une dernière question, Wilson… Je suis plutôt vieux… Les gens ne m'aiment pas… Je n'ai donc personne dans ma vie… ?**

Un petit sourire traversa le visage de Wilson.

– C'est… compliquer. Il y a une personne. Qui tient beaucoup pour toi, mais tu n'as jamais voulu lui avouer. Cette personne, je suis persuadée qu'elle t'aime aussi.

-Qui est ce ?

 **– Tu l'as reconnaîtra quand tu l'as verra** finit Wilson.

Wilson se leva, regarda House d'un air triste et sortit.

 **TCB...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, comment ça va ? Je sais ça commence à faire un petit peu de temps que je n'ai pas posté mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas m'arrêter. J'avais juste beaucoup à penser avec les dernières semaines de cours mais maintenant que je suis en vacances attendez vous à me voir souvent ! Pour ce chapitre, je tiens à m'excuser car je trouve qu'il n'est pas vraiment palpitant et court qui plus est... Sorry !_

 ** _L's : ne t'inquiète pas je ne partirai pas !_**

* * *

 **– Rachel ! Viens prendre ton bain !** Cria Cuddy

 **-Y'arrive !**

Cuddy regarda avec tendresse sa fille courir vers elle. Elle l'attrapa dans ses bras quand elle arriva à son niveau. Elle la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain et lui fit prendre son bain. Il était dimanche et le lendemain elle devrait la confier encore une fois à Marina la baby-sitter. Sachant cela, elle profitait un maximum du peu de temps dont elle disposait pour faire le plus de chose avec sa fille chérie. Hier, elles étaient allées au parc d'attraction et elles s'étaient amusées comme des petites folles. Rachel était rentrée maquiller en lion tandis que Cuddy avait optée pour chat. Aujourd'hui elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle pourrait faire faire a Rachel donc il avait été décidé d'un commun accord qu'elles resteraient a la maison jouer.

Cuddy sortit Rachel de l'eau et l'essuya. Elle lui tendit ses vêtements du jour et lui dit d'aller s'habiller pendant qu'elle préparerait le repas.

 **-Tu veux quoi ce midi Rachel ?** Demanda la mère

 **– Des patessssss ! Avec la sauce roujjjjeee !** lui répondit l'enfant.

Cuddy partit vers la cuisine quand le téléphone sonna. Elle s'empressa de répondre.

 **-Allô ?**

 **-Cuddy, c'est moi, Wilson !**

 **-Wilson ? Que ce passe -t'-il ? Un problème avec l'hôpital ?** interrogea la doyenne

 **– Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est House. Je crois que vous devriez venir… Il…**

 **-Il quoi… ?** S'impatienta Cuddy, désormais inquiète.

 **-Il se souvient de quelque chose.**

 **– J'arrive !**

Elle attrapa son manteau et tendit le sien a Rachel lui expliquant qu'elle devait régler quelque chose de très important à l'hôpital. Voyant le regard de la fillette, elle lui sourit et lui promis de l'emmener au restaurant juste après. Rachel retrouva immédiatement son sourire. Les deux filles sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. DIRECTION l'hôpital !

 **Princeton plainsboro, 13h**

Cuddy passa la porte de l'hôpital et vit Wilson s'avancer vers elle.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'ascenseur. Ils arrièrent devant la chambre de House.

 **-J'y vais.** Dit Cuddy.

Elle fit coulisser la porte de la chambre. House la regarda de ses yeux bleus capables de la transpercer en un éclair.

 **– Cuddy ?**

 **– Oui ?** Répondit Cuddy.

 **-Vous êtes le docteur Lisa Cuddy ?**

Ces derniers mots lui brisèrent le cœur. Il ne se souvenait d'elle que son nom ? Il l'avait appelé Lisa Cuddy, mais il ne devait pas en être sur…

 **– Oui, c'est moi** lui répondit-elle tout simplement.

Wilson, se sentant de trop, dit :

 **-Je pense que je vais vous laisser.**

Il se dirigea vers la porte, la fit coulisser et sortit. De son côté, Cuddy n'en menait pas large. House continuait de la fixer et un silence pesant s'installait de minutes en minutes. Elle décida donc d'y mettre fin en sortant la phrase qu'elle qualifierait de la plus stupide qu'elle n'est jamais prononcée :

 **-Euh, ça va ?**

Elle aurait voulu se taper tant elle se trouvait idiote. « ça va » non mais quelle blague. Elle reporta son regard sur le sujet de sa visite. Un sourire moqueur s'était dessiné sur son visage :

 **-Oui bien sur, je me suis fais tirer dessus mais sinon tout va bien !** répondit-il.

Elle sourit à son tour et vint s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils présent dans la chambre.

 **-Alors comme ça vous êtes ma boss ?** Commença-t-il

 **-Oui, mais je dois avouer que vous n'écoutez que très rarement ce que je vous dis !** Répondit-elle

 **-Je suis du genre tête de mule c'est bien ça ?**

 **-Vous…** hésita-t-elle, **oui ça vous correspond plutôt bien.**

 **-C'est ce que j'avais pu comprendre… d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense j'aurais une question à vous poser.**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-J'ai remarqué que, environ à l'heure du déjeuner, quatre personnes passent devant ma chambre. Ils me regardent tous comme si, je ne sais pas, ils avaient vu un fantôme, et d'ailleurs ils ne sont pas discrets. Il y en a un qui ressemble à Pinocchio avec son nez, une fille aux cheveux bruns et une blonde souvent accompagnée d'un jeune garçon du genre à faire tomber les filles !** Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots de manière sarcastique ce qui fit doucement sourire Cuddy. **J'aimerai simplement savoir qui ils sont...** finit-il

 **-Il s'agit de votre équipe, elle travaille avec vous et vous aide à résoudre les cas qui vous sont présentés.** Lui répondit-elle. **Ils se sont sûrement dit que vous aviez besoin de repos et qu'il ne valait donc mieux pas qu'ils vous rendent visite.**

 **-Oui c'est sûrement ça…**

 **\- Bon je vais vous laissez. Reposez-vous.** Dit-elle après s'être levé et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

 **-Cuddy !**

Elle se retourna, surprise.

 **\- Merci d'être passée !**

Pour toute réponse elle lui offrit un radieux sourire puis sortit de la chambre laissant un House plus troublé qu'autre chose. Ça visite lui avait réellement fait du bien, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement pourquoi… il avait tout de suite su qui elle était. Ça l'avait rassuré. Rassuré de voir quelqu'un de plus ou moins familier parmi ce monde complètement inconnu pour lui. Bien sur, il y avait Wilson mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il avait tout de suite remarquer l'inquiétude que son meilleur ami lui portait et ne doutait pas de sa sincérité mais il avait tendance à l'étouffer alors qu'au contraire tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était de l'air. La réalité commençait à le rattraper et il devait l'admettre, l'effrayait. Comment allait-il réussir à gérer ça vie alors qu'il ne savait même plus à qui elle ressemblait ? Il ce le demandait bien. Il se laissa emporté par le flot de pensées qui déferlaient sur lui et ne vit donc pas le temps passé. Wilson lui rendit visite un peu plus tard histoire de déjeuner ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. Il lui racontait les derniers ragots et les différentes querelles présentent au sein de l'établissement espérant lui ravivait la mémoire. Après cela il se retrouva à nouveau seul et s'endormit.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey...? Rohhh je sais je suis impardonnable ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce temps d'attente entre les chapitres ! Et en plus c'est un petit chapitre... Don't kill me please ! Sinon ne vous inquiétez pas, je promets de ne pas mettre autant de temps pour vous offrir la suite. Je suis déjà en train d'y travailler. J'ai aussi quelques idées d'OS qui pourraient bien voir le jour d'ici peu...! Sinon une review ne me ferait vraiment du bien... Quand on écrit une histoire comme ça sur plusieurs chapitres, les reviews et avis sont vraiment comme notre récompense alors pensez y ! Sur ce bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Cuddy était passée. House était debout dans sa chambre et préparer son départ. Lors de l'opération qui avait succédé son accident, les chirurgiens avaient réussi à retirer la balle qui par miracle n'avait été que très peu éparpillé. Ils étaient également parvenus à réparer les différentes lésions qu'avaient subit son corps qui était à présent toujours fragile mais sur la voix de la guérison. Wilson était venu tout heureux lui annoncer qu'il pourrait bientôt quitter l'hôpital à condition qu'il demeure chez lui. House avait été amusé de voir son meilleur ami s'agitait ainsi comme s'ils préparaient une soirée pyjama. Cependant, au fond de lui, il se sentait gêné de recevoir autant d'attention d'une personne dont il n'arrivait à se souvenir que vaguement. Son équipe était passé peu de temps après ça pour lui souhaitait un bon rétablissement. Ils ne s'étaient pas attardé et étaient vite retourner travaillé. Quant à Cuddy, elle n'était venue lui rendre visite qu'une seule fois. Une seule fois qui lui en avait appris bien plus sur lui que toutes les petites anecdotes de Wilson. Il soupira.

 _Flash back :_

 _Un bruit de porte. Des talons qui claquent sur le sol. Puis plus rien. House se redressa sur son lit et aperçut le visage de Cuddy. Elle portait un tailleur grise ainsi qu'une jupe assortie. En la regardant il se mit à penser à quel point elle était belle et comment la personne qu'il était avant lui ne s'en était pas rendu compte… Leur relation l'intriguait. Il n'était pas ami mais n'était pas non plus dans une simple relation employé-employeur. Une voix le tira de ses pensées :_

 _- **Comment vous sentez vous House ?** Demanda elle **J'ai appris de Wilson que vous pourriez sortir dans moins d'une semaine.**_

 _Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux. Gênée, Cuddy reprit :_

 ** _-La police a ouvert une enquête en ce qui concerne votre agression. Ils auraient quelques questions à vous posez. Je leur ai dit qu'on les appellerait quand vous serait prêt a parlé._**

 _- **Ils sont marrants eux… Je suis amnésique, je ne me souviens de rien !**_

 ** _-Je sais bien, mais ils ne peuvent pas non plus faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… Ils espèrent que vous retrouviez la mémoire._**

 _Pas autant que moi pensa House_

 ** _-Demandez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit._**

 ** _-En faites oui, j'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique ce qui est arrivait à ma jambe. Wilson n'a pas voulu me le dire. Enfin…, disons plutôt qu'il se donne beaucoup de mal pour éviter le sujet…_**

 _Les yeux de Cuddy se voilèrent. C'était évident qu'il allait un jour ou l'autre aborder ce sujet plus qu'épineux mais que pouvait elle lui dire ? Qu'elle était en partie responsable du fait qu'il n'est plus qu'une demi-jambe ou que c'est sa propre petite amie qui en dépit de ses instructions avait décidé de lui retirer un bout de muscle gros comme un poing pendant qu'il était dans le coma ? Ou bien encore qu'il risquait de souffrir toutes sa vie et que pour contourner ça il devait se droguer à l'aide de pilules de vicodine ?_

 ** _-Vous… C'est compliqué. C'est arrivé il y a environ dix ans. Vous étiez en couple avec une femme prénommée Stacy. Vous avez fait un infarctus à la jambe et on a été obliger d'amputer un bout de vos muscles._**

 ** _-C'est tout ? Tout ce malaise pour ça ?_**

 _- **Pas exactement non. Vous refusiez catégoriquement une amputation complète. Vous teniez trop a votre jambe pour cela. On vous a donc mis dans un coma artificiel dans l'espoir qu'à votre réveil la douleur se soit dissiper. Mais il fallait être réaliste, les chances de réussites étaient plus que faibles. Pour vous sauver, Stacy a signé l'autorisation pour une opération consistant à n'amputer que partiellement. Elle… elle a eut raison. Sans cela vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est.**_

 _Il y eu un silence. House ne savait pas quoi pensé de ces révélations._

 _ **-Et vous ?** Murmura-t-il_

 _ **-J'étais là. J'étais votre médecin traitant**. Répondit-elle_

 _House baissa la tête. Il avait l'air perdu dans ces pensées et elle préféra s'éclipser. Elle en était sure. Il avait compris qu'elle avait contribué a son état actuel et malgré les années, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Il finit de se préparer juste au moment où Wilson entrait dans la pièce.

 **-Tu es prêt à partir ?** Demanda ce dernier

 **-Je n'attends plus que ça !** Répondit House enthousiasme.

Quitté cet endroit lui fera le plus grand bien ! **Attends… c'est quoi CA !?** Il avait pointé du doigt le fauteuil qu'avait apporté Wilson.

 **– C'est un fauteuil roulant House.** Wilson avait prononcé ces derniers mots comme on l'aurait fait avec un enfant de 5 ans.

 **-Il est hors de question que je monte la dedans !** Protesta le diagnosticien.

 **-Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est le règlement ! Tu vas pas recommencer à le transgresser à peine sortit !**

– **Et pourquoi pas ?**

 **-Arrête de faire le gamin et monte la dedans.**

House soupira puis abdiqua n'ayant pas vraiment la possibilité de faire autrement. Ils traversèrent le hall jusqu'à la sortie ou House sauta hors du fauteuil tel un kangourou ce qui fit rire Wilson. Ils quittèrent ensemble l'hôpital.

* * *

 **Review ?**


	6. Chapter 6

_... Bonjour... Moi ? J'ai fait une promesse au dernier chapitre comme quoi je ne mettrais pas beaucoup de temps pour poster le prochain chapitre. Et qu'il serait long...? Je vois pas de quoi vous parler... Et puis ça fait pas si longtemps que ça non ? Quoi ? Plus d'un mois ? Non... C'est pas possible... Vous devez faire erreur..._

 _*s'enfuie en courant*_

 **Chapitre 6:**

17h Princeton Plainsboro

Cuddy soupira. Elle était assise derrière ce bureau depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Elle regarda le cadran de la mini pendule posée sur son bureau. Elle affichait 17h02. Un nouveau soupir. Encore 2h, se dit elle. En été, elle se permettait de rentrer plus tôt étant donné les températures plutôt extrêmes. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se laisser aller si elle voulait effectivement être chez elle à une heure raisonnable. Elle regarda la pile de dossiers devant elle. Un dernier soupir puis elle se remit au travail. Pourtant, malgré elle, ses pensées divaguaient inexorablement vers la même personne. Encore et toujours la même personne. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'ignorer. Il occupait ses pensées à chaque instant se qui l'agacer fortement. Même en ayant perdu la mémoire, il arrivait à l'empêcher de travailler. Malgré cela, elle s'inquiétait énormément pour lui depuis ce jour. Et surtout elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Qui était cet homme, celui qui avait tiré sur House ? Pourquoi en était-il arrivé à une telle extrémité ? Qu'avait bien pu lui faire House? Car c'était forcement une chose qu'il avait fait ? Ou alors juste un fou cherchant des victimes ? Mais si c'était le cas pourquoi dans un hôpital ? Il y avait plus facile qu'un endroit publique où les témoins ne manquaient pas... Oui c'était forcement quelqu'un qu'House avait blessé… Un sentiment de peur l'assaillit soudainement. S'il connaissait House et qu'il rodait encore dans les parages peut être décidera-il de s'en prendre aux proches de sa cible ou même terminer se qu'il avait commencé ? Sur cette pensée elle frissonna. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si House n'avait pas survécu. Elle ne voyait pas ses journées sans celui qui les rythmait, qui les rendaient impossible ou qui les enchantait. Malgré ce qu'elle disait, elle adorait ses remarques sur son physique, ses regards suggestifs ou encore leur inlassable joutes verbales. Elle adorait la manière qu'il avait de tout tourner en dérision et de se foutre de ce que les gens pensent. Et juste imaginer une seule seconde sa vie sans lui, lui était insupportable, insurmontable, impensable. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se passer de lui et l'admettre lui faisait peur en même temps que lui faisait mal. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'oubli pour qu'elle se rendre compte qu'elle l'appréciait plus qu'elle ne voulait le prétendre ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Bien sur comme l'équipe de House, l'idée lui avait effleuré qu'il ne se souvienne jamais de son passé et que par extension son génie. Lorsque l'on oublie l'événement qui nous a poussé à changer ce changement ne s'efface-t-il pas de lui-même ? S'il avait oublié que les énigmes qu'il aimait tant lui servait en partie à oublié sa douleur les aimera-il autant ? Épuisée par toutes ces réflexions Cuddy se remit au travail pour tenter d'oublier. Se noyer corps et âme dans la chose pour laquelle elle a fait le plus de sacrifice en dépit du reste était l'une des dernières choses qui lui permettait d'oublier. Chacun sa drogue pensa-elle...

 **TBC...**

* * *

 _Je m'excuse pour les fautes, pour le retard, la courte durée du chapitre et selon moi sa médiocrité. Je ne vais pas vous mentir je n'aurais jamais du vous promettre d'aller plus vite en sachant parfaitement que je suis une grande flemmarde. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée !_


End file.
